Comment draguer un Malfoy?
by yuna-shadows
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ;


"**Comment ****draguer**** un Malfoy?"**

**Rating: **M, toujours.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi...

**NoteDel'Auteuse :** Au départ ce n'était qu'un OneShot, mais vu mon inspiration j'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs parties )

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Résumé: **Tout est dans le titre )

**oOo…oOo**

**- Malfoy, gay ? **

**- Oui !** Reprit Ron. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Zabini. **Ils étaient dans un couloir et je suis arrivé au moment ou Malfoy disait qu'il s'était tapé UN serpentard.** Continua le roux sur le ton de la confidence.

Harry et son meilleur ami était assis à une table au fond de la bibliothèque. Ils devaient soi-disant travailler leur devoir de potion.

**- Tu es sûr ?** Demanda Harry suspicieux.

**- Sûr et certain ! Il est gay. Ca tombe bien non ? **

**- Et pourquoi ça tombe bien Ron ? **

**- Euh beh par ce que tu l'es aussi… **

**- Et où est le rapport ?**Harry devenait de plus en plus méfiant sur ce qu'allait dire son meilleur ami. Il se doutait déjà un peu de la réponse.

**- Tu es gay, Malfoy est gay. Vous êtes gays quoi !  
><strong>

**- En gros, Harry, ce qu'essaye de te dire Ron c'est que toi et Malfoy pourriez…sortir ensembles. **Ajouta Hermione sans lever les yeux de son bouquin _« Potions et autres élixirs ».  
><em>

**- Moi et Malfoy ? Mais tu délires Ron !**S'emporta Harry.

**- Mais non Harry. Ca serait tellement logique !  
><strong>

**- Ah bon et explique moi ton sens de la logique par ce que la franchement je n'y comprends rien !  
><strong>

**- Déjà, vous ne vous aimez pas du tout !  
><strong>

Harry arqua un sourcil, signe de moquerie.

**- Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas !  
><strong>

**- Bien sûr, j'allais t'en parler.  
><strong>

**- Arrête de critiquer et écoute-moi. **

**- D'accord…je suis tout ouïe.  
><strong>

**- Ensuite, tu es brun, il est blond. Tu es un gryffondor, il est un serpentard.**

**- Ton sens de la logique m'épatera toujours Ron.**Ironisa Harry.

**- Les opposés s'attirent Harry !**Persista Ron sans faire attention aux moqueries de son meilleur ami

**- Si tu le dis…t'en penses quoi Herm' ?  
><strong>

Hermione leva enfin les yeux de son livre apparemment si passionnant. Elle regarda tour à tour son meilleur ami et son petit ami, leva les yeux au ciel faisant mine de réfléchir puis répondit au bout d'un moment :

**- Ron n'a pas tord. Essaye de voir Malfoy d'un autre œil et peut-être que tu le trouveras à ton gout.  
><strong>

**- Vous êtes devenus fous tous les deux ! **

Harry enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

**- Aie ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
><strong>

Harry se tenait le flan droit car Ron venait de lui donner un coup de coude. Le roux fit un mouvement de tête désignant Draco qui marchait à contre sens dans le couloir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami n'allait décidemment pas le lâcher de si tôt avec cette histoire. En passant à coté d'eux, le blond les toisa de la tête aux pieds faisant une moue de dégout.

**-Et tu veux que je sorte avec **_**ça**_** ?  
><strong>

**- Hum…j'avoue qu'il n'a pas l'air très sympathique mais je suis sûr que si tu perce sa carapace…  
><strong>

**- Sa carapace ? Son blindage armé tu veux dire !**

**- Essaye au moins ! Tu es célibataire et t'as besoin de**… Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de prononcer le mot _sexe._

**- Je vois qu'avec Hermione ca va bien. **Se moqua Harry**.**Ron rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

**- On ne parle pas de moi la** ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Hermione les rejoignit, donna un baiser à son roux et demanda toute joyeuse :

**- Alors avec Malfoy ?  
><strong>

**- Oh ! lâchez-moi avec ça ! **

Harry, fâché, planta là ses deux amis.

**- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal **? demanda Hermione.

Pour toute réponse Ron haussa les épaules.

Plus tard dans la journée, les deux amoureux retrouvèrent Harry au cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il était assis seul à une table se remémorant les paroles de ses deux amis. Ron et Hermione allèrent s'assoir à ses côtés. Harry leur adressa un sourire d'excuse.

Le cours du professeur Binns était soporifique pour tous sauf pour Hermione qui tapissait sa feuille de notes. Harry avait essayé de s'accrocher à ce que disait son professeur, mais son esprit dériva lentement sur Malfoy. Il était assis à quelques tables devant lui, la tête appuyée dans une main, signe d'un ennuie profond. Il portait sa cape de sorcier noire et verte avec un liseré argent qui bordait le col. Ses cheveux tombaient impeccablement droits sur sa nuque, d'un blond presque blanc. Sous sa cape Harry pouvait imaginer son corps finement musclé par le Quidditch et de par son rend social. Les _aristos_ se devaient d'être toujours beaux. Beau ? Oui Malfoy était beau. Excepté son nez trop pointu, son menton trop fier, ses cheveux trop blond, son arrogance, sa méchanceté et ses yeux trop…envoûtants.

Malfoy s'était soudain retourné, se sentant surement observé, et avait planté ses magnifiques yeux gris anthracite dans ceux d'Harry. Son regard arrogant pénétra de toute part le brun qui se sentit frémir. Son visage anguleux ne reflétait que mépris et haine. Tout en lui ne représentait que la fierté et le déni de l'autre. Ses yeux ne montrant aucune émotion, sa peau pâle et froide, son expression de mépris. Mais Harry lui trouva tout de même un certain charme. Ses cheveux toujours coiffés à la perfection, et sa bouche…pleine, pulpeuse et surement délicieuse. _Délicieuse ?_ Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non non non surement pas délicieuse se morigéna le brun.

Draco n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard d'Harry et celui-ci se sentit terriblement gêné par ces yeux pénétrants. Le brun finit par baisser la tête. Hermione n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange. Elle leva un sourcil.

**- Oh c'est bon je veux rien entendre !** bouda Harry.

Elle ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

A la fin du cours, Malfoy passa à coté d'Harry et le bouscula sans ménagement. Le brun sauta sur l'occasion pour entamer une joute verbale avec son ennemi de toujours.

**- Hey Malfoy, ta mère t'a pas apprit la politesse ?**

Draco se raidi. Il se tourna vers Harry, les mâchoires serrées et cracha :

**- Et la tienne elle ne t'a pas appris à fermer ta grande gueule ?  
><strong>

Malfoy savait toucher le point sensible de Harry Potter : ses parents. Le survivant jeta son sac de cours par terre et se rua vers Malfoy, le saisissant par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

**- Ne parle pas de ma mère Malfoy ou tu pourrais le regretter !  
><strong>

**- Ouh, le grand Potter défend sa maman-chérie-qui-est-six-pieds-sous-terre ?  
><strong>

Le visage d'Harry se tordit de colère, ses yeux d'un vert profond s'assombrirent et il serra son poing si fort qu'il en eu mal aux jointures. Il s'apprêtait à donner un magistral coup de poing au blond devant lui mais une poigne de fer l'en empêcha.

**- Potter…toujours fourré dans les ennuis à ce que je vois.** Grinça une voix qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. **Comme votre bâtard de père, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous rendre intéressant.**

**- Je vous interdis de parler de mon père de cette façon.**Rugit Harry.

**- Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit Potter. Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir après les cours.  
><strong>

Draco eut un sourire triomphal, qui s'estompa bien vite.

**- Et vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy.  
><strong>

**- Mais…professeur je…  
><strong>

**- Tous les deux !** Coupa l'homme vêtu d'une cape noire.

Draco lança un regard empli de haine à Harry.

**- Tu me le paieras Potter.**Et Malfoy tourna les talons.

**- Je crois que vous êtes partis sur de mauvaise base**. Commenta le rouquin.

Harry expira bruyamment, ne répondant même pas au commentaire inutiles de son meilleur ami. Il ramassa son sac et abandonna ses amis au milieu du couloir.

**- Il va falloir faire quelque chose si tu veux que ça marche entre eux deux. **Conclut Hermione en glissant sa main dans celle de son petit ami.

Harry s'était réfugié sous un arbre au fond du parc du château. Le feuillage dense cachait sa présence et c'était très bien car il avait besoin d'être tranquille. Quelle idée Ron s'était mit dans la tête. Lui, Harry Potter s'éprendre de Draco Malfoy ? Non impossible.

Evidemment que les choses avaient changés. Voldemort n'était plus là, la vie reprenait son cours et leur nouveau directeur, Severus Rogue, au grand damne d'Harry, avait décidé que tous les élèves de 7ème année refasse leur année qui avait été grandement bâclée à cause de la guerre qui sévissait dans le pays.

Et justement, durant cette guerre, Harry avait pu constater que Malfoy ne voulait pas vraiment sa mort et qu'il l'avait même sauvé d'une mort certaine lorsqu'il avait été capturé et amené au manoir des Malfoy le visage déformé par un sort d'Hermione. Mais de là a apprécié ce personnage imbu de sa personne et arrogant ? Certainement pas.

L'heure de sa retenue avec Rogue ET Draco arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il abandonna le refuge paisible que lui procurait cet arbre et se rendit au cachot, une boule lui nouant l'estomac.

La porte était entrouverte et il entendit des voix s'élevaient de la salle :

**- Ta mère va mieux ?  
><strong>

**- Oui beaucoup mieux depuis que Vous-Savez…Voldemort n'est plus là. Elle avait tellement peur pour moi, elle vivait dans l'angoisse permanente. Maintenant elle est heureuse et je m'en réjoui.**

Harry s'approcha le plus doucement possible de la porte pour mieux écouter la conversation.

**- Et ton père ?**

Il y eut un blanc durant de longue seconde. Harry crut qu'il avait été démasqué.

**- Mon père c'est différend.**Marmonna Draco.

Harry estima qu'il en avait assez entendu alors il donna deux coups à la porte, annonçant sa présence, avant de l'ouvrir. Draco sursauta en le voyant.

**- Potter…pile à l'heure. Nettoyez la classe, elle a besoin d'un bon coup de propre. Et sans magie ! Donnez-moi vos baguettes.  
><strong>

Harry tendit la sienne avec réticence. Voyant que Draco ne donnait pas la sienne il allait protester, mais Rogue l'en empêcha.

**- La votre aussi. **Dit-il en regardant son filleul.

Draco ne contesta pas et la lui tendit.

Le professeur et directeur fit apparaître des seaux, des serpillères et autres instruments à récurer.

**- Tant que la classe n'est pas impeccablement propre vous ne pouvez pas sortir. Bon nettoyage Messieurs. Et j'aimerais, en revenant, ne pas trouver un bain de sang. **

Sur ce, Rogue sortit laissant les deux ennemis à leurs balais…

Harry prit un balai et un seau et commença à nettoyer le sol à l'aide de grands gestes. Ai plus vite la salle serait propre au plus vite il pourrait se débarrasser de Draco. Malfoy fit de même, mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

Au bout de quelques minutes des goutes de sueur apparurent sur le front d'Harry. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et ralentit le rythme.

**- Tu transpires Potty…pourtant tu dois être habitué à faire le ménage non** ? Se moqua Malfoy.

**- Ta gueule.** Répondit simplement l'intéressé.

Ils reprirent tous deux leur occupation. Personne ne parler pendant 10 bonnes minutes.

**- Tu récures les chaudrons et moi je nettoie les tables ! **Ordonna Malfoy.**  
><strong>

**- Et pourquoi tu déciderais de qui dois faire quoi Malfoy ?** S'insurgea Harry.

**- Tout d'abord par ce que je suis d'un rend beaucoup plus élevé que toi et ensuite par ce que j'ai envie d'en finir au plus vite. Alors si tu veux te débarrasser de moi rapidement fait ce que je te dis.**Cracha Draco.

Harry analysa le pour et le contre et céda enfin au blond. Il alla chercher les chaudrons dans l'arrière salle et commença à les récurer tandis que Malfoy s'attaquait aux tables. Il était de dos alors Harry eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Il ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier mais seulement son uniforme : un pantalon noir, droit et élégant qui dévoilait raisonnablement la forme de ses fesses, une chemise blanche surmontée d'un pull sans manche gris, et une cravate verte et argent nouée négligemment autour de son cou. Sobre et élégant.

Si Harry et lui sortaient ensembles, dans l'hypothèse peu probable qu'ils sortent ensembles, Harry se ferait une joie d'enlever lentement tous ces vêtements pour découvrir le corps parfait du blond. Il imaginait une peau laiteuse qui frémirait sous ses baisers, des abdominaux savamment dessinées…

**- Potter tu rêvasses ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on finira vite !**

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées impures. Que lui prenait-il ? Ok Malfoy était beau comme un dieu, mais de la à fantasmer ouvertement et DEVANT lui… Harry s'empressa de terminer le nettoyage des chaudrons et au bout d'une grosse demi-heure tous deux avaient finit. Ils quittèrent la salle obscure sans s'adresser un mot ni un regard.

Allongé sur son lit les bras derrière la tête, Harry pensait à Draco.

**- T'as raison Ron.  
><strong>

**- Hein ?  
><strong>

**- Il est beau.**Avoua le brun.

**- Mais de qui tu parles ?  
><strong>

**- A ton avis ?** S'énerva Harry. **De Malfoy, de qui veux tu que je parle ?**

**- Ahhhh ! Oui je sais…enfin…je suis pas gay, c'est juste que comme mec…il est pas mal quoi. **

**- Hmm…mais il est con.**

**- Mais il est con.** Confirma Ron.

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Harry réfléchissait.

**- Tu crois que sous sa carapace il est moins con ?**Reprit-il.

**- Aucune idée. Peut-être. Si tu n'essaye pas tu sauras jamais.  
><strong>

**- Dis-moi Ron,-toi qui déteste Malfoy pour de bonne raison, pourquoi tu me pousses dans ses bras ?  
><strong>

**- Franchement ? J'sais pas. J'dois être un peu siphonné… mais j'pense que toi et Malfoy vous formeriez un beau couple.  
><strong>

**- Hmm.**

Le silence revint, brisé au bout de quelques minutes par le gargouillement du ventre de Ron.

**- C'est l'heure de manger.**

Ils se levèrent en cœur et descendirent à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Hermione les attendait déjà.

**- Alors ta retenue Harry ?**Demanda son amie.

**H- orrible. Cheveux gras nous a fait astiquer la salle de fond en comble.  
><strong>

**- Même Malfoy ?** S'étonna Hermione.

Harry approuva.

Draco venait d'apercevoir Potter entrer dans la grande salle entichait comme toujours de son ami belette. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye. Potter avait eut un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui. Le blond l'avait surpris à deux reprises l'observer dans son dos. Se pouvait-il que Potter s'intéresse à lui ? Draco balaya cette idée de son esprit.

**- Qu'est ce que t'en dis Drake ?**

Draco se tourna lentement vers son ami Blaise et le regarda sans comprendre.

**- T'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'on vient de dire !**soupira son ami.

**- Effectivement Blaise tu n'as pas tord.  
><strong>

**- Dracooo… c'est important !  
><strong>

**- Qu'est ce qui est important Blaise ?**s'emporta Draco qui n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

**- Le match de Quidditch contre les bouseux de serdaigle !  
><strong>

**- Ah oui.  
><strong>

**- Ah oui ? AH OUI ? Mais Drake c'est important !  
><strong>

**- Oui je sais, tu l'as déjà dis.  
><strong>

**- On doit mettre en place une stratégie.  
><strong>

**- La stratégie c'est de marquer le plus de points possible en attendant que j'attrape le vif d'or.** Coupa Draco.

**- Qu'est ce que t'as Drake ? C'est ta retenue avec Rogue qui te met dans un état pareil ?**

**- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, tout c'est très bien passer. **

**- Alors c'est Potter.**

**- Quoi Potter ?**

**- Il te plait.**

**- Dis moi Blaise, t'as mangé un clown ?**

**- Arrête Draco, tout le monde le sait ici.**

**- Sait quoi ?**

**- Beh qu'il te plait. **

Draco serra les poings sous la table. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Blaise continua :

**- On a remarqué ton petit manège… à chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages tu te crispes, tu es sur tes gardes et tu es surtout complètement irascible.**

Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers ses autres camarades qui approuvèrent tous.

**- Mais Blaise…ne sois pas si stupide. Je suis comme ça par ce que je **_**hais**_** Potter !  
><strong>

**- Tu le suis des yeux partout où il va.**

**- Oui, par ce que j'ai peur qu'il prépare un sal coup tout simplement.  
><strong>

**- Où par ce que tu le trouves beau et que tu as envie de sortir avec lui.  
><strong>

**- Oh regarde Blaise, ton cerveau…il vient de partir en courant.**

**- Ah ah très drôle.  
><strong>

**- Non justement. **

Draco se massa les tempes. Il avait assez entendu de connerie pour aujourd'hui.

**oOo…oOo**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Une petite review svp ça me donne du pep's pour continuer :p**


End file.
